


[Podfic] What’s Cookin’, Good Lookin’?

by DelilahMcMuffin



Series: Podfics in the Creek [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Baking, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin
Summary: “In here!” David’s voice called out from the direction of the kitchen.Patrick frowned and braced himself. The thought of David alone in the kitchen all day was both terrifying and adorable. He frequently spent his days off cooking things for Patrick, deep diving on Pinterest for recipes he thought would make Patrick’s mouth water. And Patrick appreciated the thought, he really did. It was just that sometimes, after a day spent in the kitchen, all that David had to show for his efforts was the thought. And some kind of lumpy, burnt thing that was supposedly a pot roast or maybe banana bread.Podfic of my story, What’s Cookin’, Good Lookin’?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Podfics in the Creek [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001496
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	[Podfic] What’s Cookin’, Good Lookin’?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What’s Cookin’, Good Lookin’?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725716) by [DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin). 



> I recently got some slightly less terrible recording equipment and thought I’d try my hand at a podfic. And I didn’t want to mangle anyone else’s story, so I chose instead to mangle one of my own. Please be gentle. It’s my first podfic.

**Text:[What’s Cookin’ Good Lookin’?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725716)**

**Author:[DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin)**

**Reader:[DelilahMcMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahMcMuffin/pseuds/DelilahMcMuffin)**

**Length:** 9:45

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please let me know! 
> 
> As always, I invite you to come say hi over on Tumblr @delilah-mcmuffin
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> D McM


End file.
